


Be my study buddy?

by fullbijaku (gayninjasoup)



Series: Dramatical High School Murders [3]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Rating will go up eventually, and are so very popular, as well as the others, cool gay kids, cool kids, koujaku and mizuki are jocks, the entire damn cast, wowie thats a lot of people, ye
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayninjasoup/pseuds/fullbijaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koujaku and Mizuki are best friends that been through it together ever since they were in middle school. Now that they're seniors in high school, there are feelings that manifested over time. But who will address it first?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be my study buddy?

**Author's Note:**

> Times for these ribchachos to get romantic--(bromantic)
> 
> Beta'd by for_others! :D

This is it.

The final last year of being in high school.

Holy shit.

**

Since this is the final year for Koujaku, it's best he makes the most of it. Yep, that's right. This

year's gonna consist of partying, girls, and friends.

Yeah, that's the gist of it.

**

With the first two weeks of school having rolled by, he was still the same hot guy on campus, and

he was blessed to have his two most loyal friends in like half of his classes. (Mizuki in math, Aoba

in art, and both of em in history) yep, nothing could mess up this good year! Nothing in the world!

Except for that wimpy ass looking punk who bumped into him for the second time, this time

causing him to drop his textbook. This douchebag. He did this shit on purpose this time.

"Hey! Beansprout!"

The punk nonchalantly turned around, looking as if he didn't know who Koujaku was referring to.

"I'm not a beansprout. "

"Are you fucking blind or something?"

"No, maybe you are though."

"Excuse me??"

This punk.

"I mean, you're obviously a senior....citizen, clearly you couldn't see past those cataracts, or that

emo bang you got going on."

Burn.

Sick burn.

This little turd...!

Before Noiz could think up another one of his excellent insults, Koujaku lifted the underclassman

right off the ground and shoved him into some nearby lockers with a harsh slam.

Aw hell. He's losing his chill.

"See here, you twat, if you and I ever cross paths again, I will pummel yougot it?"

Noiz, slowly blinking, replies.

"Sure, gramps, later."

The green kid then wiggled out of Koujaku's grip and left.

That guy. Honestly.

**

Math class was boring as usual, but luckily he had his buddy there. Koujaku tried his best not to

nod off, but temptation was too strong, just as soon as he was about to sink into the sweet slumber

of boredom, someone poked him. He peeked over his shoulder, it was Mizuki.

"Y'know, we do have a test coming up, so you might wanna stay woke."

Koujaku rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands. "Ughh, I know, it's just...this class such a

drag," He yawned. "'Sides, I don't have worry about the test, I'll have you as my study buddy." He

grinned at the end of the sentence. They both knew what 'study buddy' meant. It was code for, 'hey

man, I'll come over to your house and NOT study, then when the test comes, you'll just help me

cheat.'

However, Mizuki frowned at this. Really now, Koujaku can't keep this up, he has to study at some

point. But unfortunately they were always put in a math class together. Since middle school. Every

single time.

"Now c'mon Kou, you have to put some work in too."

"I will. When I bubbled in the answers that you give me."

Mizuki pinched the bridge of his nose. Really, Koujaku? Really?

"No, what I mean by that is,that you're gonna get your books, take some notes, and bring your

skirtchasing ass down to my house and study. Like actual studying."

Koujaku whined at this change. To be honest, if he really wanted to study he could just go to the

study hall. BUT then again, that's where he uses his 'Koujasexy charm'....Aw fuck.

"But Mizukiiiiiiiii....!"

"Nope, either you study, or I'm going to disown you."

"Cmoooon...! Mizuuuuk"

"Ssh!'' A sharp hush came from across the room. It was the teacher, telling them to be quiet. They

also gestured for Koujaku to turn around and pay attention. Koujaku obeyed. Mizuki went back to

reviewing for the test when a folded piece of paper hit him on the head.

"Hm?"

Unfolding the piece of paper, it had words written on ita note from Koujaku.

'Mizuki please, don't do this! Don't make me learn!'

Letting out an exasperated sigh while rolling his eyes, he wrote back, folded the paper and nudged

the navy haired fella to give him the note back. He took it, unfolded it, and read the reply.

'I'm sorry (not), but you really gotta be serious about this. Like we're both on the football team, and

you're making C's so far and THAT'S risking it. And i don't think Coach Akushima would take to

nicely to straight up C's...just sayin.'

Koujaku pursed his lips in aggravation. It was true. Last dude that made a D in art, Akushima

flipped his shit. He can still remember what that nutcase said. 'SINCE YOUR DUMBASS DON'T

KNOW THAT BLUE AND YELLOW MAKES GREEN, YOU CAN TAKE YOUR

COLORBLINDASS OUT OF MY TEAM!!!!!'

Though the guy was sorta...colorblind...that was kinda harsh. The poor kid was crying and

everything, but that the coach and that's how he rolled. And if you wanna be free of his evil

screaming clutches, then do everything in your power to avoid it! Kissing his ass doesn't work

though...since he's both a professor and a coach, Akushima's seen all the asskissing tactics.

So Koujaku didn't want to go through that. With an irritated 'tch' he crumpled up the paper,

peeking over his shoulder again, admitting defeat. "Fine." Then went back to sulk in his book

work.

Mizuki smiled. Giving the red fella a pat on the arm he said, "Show up at 6, tonight. And bring

your shit with you, k?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ye koujack is one of those smart but lazy people


End file.
